Assassin and Love
by MorgothII
Summary: Yitzhak is a man of many talents. He also has a secret and dark past. When part of that past begins to surface, He will confront many foes, new and old. However, he will make friends with the Death Watch. And with one person in particular. OC x Bo-Katan. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Hello, I'm back again! This time I am making a totally different fan fiction for Star Wars. I have had this idea for some time now and so I am doing. Please Read and Review and most importantly, enjoy!**

"This is Mandalorian Colony Omega! Mayday! Mayday! We're under attack! Droid forces are marching on our village! We have little weapons and cannot hold out for long! Any ship in or near this area, please help!" I shout into the radio. The village elder Irvan who just walks in speaks up.

"Yitzhak, any reply let to our plea?" He asks me. I sigh and respond. "No sir. But maybe someone heard it and are on their way but have no way to talk to us," I suggest to him. "If that is so, son, then they must hurry. The droids are barely a quarter of a mile away now," Irvan informs me. At that the part of my mind devoted to strategy and war takes over. "Okay, Irvan, get everyone to the village meeting hall. Block the doors and have everyone who has an can wield guns to be behind it. Don't let anyone in, even me."

"What about you Yitzhak? What are you going to do?" He asks me. "I am going to give our "guests" a warm reception," I tell him.

**Later, outside the village**

I have hidden myself on top of the clock tower, looking through the scope of my DC-15 rifle that I had in basic training. I take deep breaths to keep myself calm. I listen for the sound of moving metal. Suddenly, I pick up movement through my scope. I stop moving and zoom in on it.

I don't see any. There -in the bushes on the outskirts of town, I see the robotic head of a commando droid scout. I quickly look around for any enemy sharpshooters. I see none.

I take one more deep breath, exhale, and line up for my shot. When my guns scope's crosshairs are filled with the droids head, I pull the trigger. The blue bolt of laser rushes out of my gun. It is a direct hit. I don't even need to look to see it. Quickly I move to a new place to make it hard for enemy sharpshooters to kill me.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of a ship. I look up and, to my horror, see a Hyena droid bomber. It seems to be heading not to me but to a worse target. It drops bombs on the village meeting hall. The bombs are all direct hits, knocking me onto my back. When I get up, all I see are the burned ruins of the meeting hall. Everyone I knew from the village is gone.

At first all I feel is grief. Now a new feeling is taking over. A stronger one. Rage. I shout out loud, for all to hear, "Come on you bastards! Come meet your maker!"

I then see the droid forces coming. Nothing heavier than a couple of STAPs. Four hundred droids. I kneel to one knee, take aim at the leading droid, and get ready to aim.

**And done! My first new chapter has been completed. However, for any of you who enjoyed my other fan fiction, The Dark Wars, fear not. I will continue it later; I am just taking a break from writing it to plan my next chapter. And, yes, the Star Wars characters will appear later on; just be patient. Anyways, again R&R, and I will be back soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Battle**

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Assassin and Love! Again please read and respond and more importantly, enjoy!**

I manage to dodge another hail of lasers that rip through the wall of the house I am hiding in. While in cover, I rip off the empty magazine on my gun and slap in another fresh one in its place. So far it was a bit of a one-sided battle of course, what with me against several hundred droids. Granted I did even the odds a bit by destroying all but one of the STAPs, but still, not going well. A small cylindrical object smashes through the window left of me.

Damn, a grenade! I just barely manage to jump out of the house before it explodes into flame. I take cover behind stack of crates nearby. I then set my gun up, look through my scopes, and see a droid squad coming my way. I switch the fire control switch on my modified DC-15 rifle to full auto and take aim so I can conserve my limited ammunition. When the lead droid is ten yards away, I jump out of cover and let loose a barrage of laser fire.

I aim at the officer first, to make sure that the enemy is thrown into disarray. It goes down in one shot to the torso. I next aim for the two super battle droids, as they are the greatest threat. By the time they go down the remaining battle droids are getting too close. I fire three more bursts of three shots each, then I am out and there are still half of them left. I draw out my third attachment for my rifle.

I deftly attach my bayonet to my rifle just as quickly as I did in training. I fire one more shot and it hits a droid, dead center of its torso. I then begin to engage in a sort of melee battle. I first use my gun as a club and smash a droid in the head. Before the destroyed droid's body hits the ground, I swing around and lunge with my long bayonet, impaling another droid in the optics. I then fire a bolt into the optic at near point blank range. It explodes and miraculously I am untouched by shrapnel. I then lift up my gun and bring it down in a horizontal slash slice a droid in two. I then stab the last droid in the torso and twist my gun, bring it out, and just to make sure the droid is finished, do it again.

I keep on firing my gun, taking down several dozen droids. However, even with my rage fueling me, I need backup if I want to live.

**Earlier, in space nearby**

**Normal POV**

"...Mayday! We're under attack! Droid forces are marching on our village! We have little weapons and cannot hold out for long! Any ship in or near this area, please help!" The radio blares on the shuttle until the signal dies. The cockpit is silent until a woman with light green eyes and red hair speaks up. "Sir, what should we do?" She asks the man standing next to her near the radio. "What does it look like we have to do, Bo? We go and help our people out," Pre Vizsla, leader of Death Watch, tells his lieutant, Bo-Katan.

**And done! Second Chapter done! This will be interesting to see Death Watch be real good guys for once. Tune in soon to find out more! Please, both R&R and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reinforcements**

**Welcome viewers to another chapter of Assassin and Love. As always, R&R and enjoy!**

I pop out of my makeshift barricade to take another shot. This time the head of a droid commando captain is blown clean off its neck and the headless body topples backward. I have successfully managed to reduce the enemy to about two hundred droids. However, in the process, I have only about half of my ammo left. Suddenly a laser barely misses the left side of my head and buries itself into the opposite crate.

_Damn_, I think, _I really need to stay focus right about now._ The droids seem to be wiser to my tactics and tricks now. They are now spread out and most of them are behind cover. I stand up to lose another withering burst of laser and barely watch as the super battle droid I was aiming at fall. Its location of its head is riddled with holes from the lasers. "Surrender, human! You are surrounded! Lay down your weapon and put your hands behind your head!" The last remaining B1 battle droid commander shouts at me.

I briefly think of my options, become a prisoner of war or die fighting. Neither one is really appealing as opposed to both staying free and alive. But I decide to do the lesser of the two evils. I tightly grip my gun, stand up, and take aim at the droid commander. "Surrender to this, bastard!" I shout and pull the trigger. A single blue bolt hits the droid, destroying it. All the remaining droids take aim at me, when, suddenly, the air is filled with lasers. These ones however, are not the red ones of the droid weapons, nor are they heading for me. Three dozen droids go down, not knowing what had hit them. I look around trying to find out where my help is coming from.

Then I look up, and I see twenty fully armored Mandalorians descending on their jetpacks from a shuttle hovering several hundred feet above the ground. Two of them land next to me, one of them a man and obviously the leader, the other a woman. The man speaks to me, "We go your distress call. Are you the only one left?"" He asks me. I waste no time with words, just nodding. However, as I am doing this I catch a silvery glint on top of the bell tower. "Damn! Sniper! Get down!" I shout quickly aiming my rifle and seeing a droid commando sniper team at the window in our direction. I first shoot at the sniper, destroying it and making the headless body fall out the window. I hear a gasp coming from the woman but I quickly re-aim my gun, this time taking out the spotter. I grab my bag that contains my munitions and start running for the tower, shouting, "Give me cover fire!" I then start to detach my bayonet, replace it in its sheath, and began rummaging through my bag.

When I get there, I already have gotten out and attached my fourth and final attachment: a rifle grenade. I then climb to the top window, and, when I get there, look for a target. When I spot one, I stand up, take aim, and pull the trigger. The laser hits the area that starts the propellant, launching the grenade forward. It spins toward a dozen droids. Bam! Make that a thousand pieces of droids. I do this once more, blasting another squad of tin droids to hell.

Once the reinforcements arrived, the droids pretty much go down faster than a hot knife goes through butter. Once we have finished the droids, I am approached by the two I met earlier. "My thanks for bringing the cavalry, strangers," I thank the two. "You are most welcomed," the man tells me," Tell me, where did you learn to shoot like that?" I cannot help but give a small grin at that. "I seem to have always get good shots even before I was given sniper training," I inform the duo. The man and the woman then look at each other. "By the way e never introduced each other. I am called Yitzhak. And your names are?" I ask them. "I am Pre Vizsla, leader of Death Watch," the man tells me. "And I am Bo-Katan, his lieutant.," The woman tells me. "I was wondering could we sit done and talk about a little business matter with you?" Vizsla asks me. "Sure. Just let me get my drink," I tell them.

**Done! I won't bore you to death so I will just say three things. The first is, what does Vizsla want with Yitzhak? The second and third things are R&R and enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Brass Tacks and New Beginnings**

**Here is a new chapter ready to be read and reviewed. Please Enjoy!**

"Okay, what do you want with me?" I ask as I sit down, getting straight to business. I am not a hundred percent certain, but I think they want me for something. "I know you want me to do something, so let's get down to brass tacks, shall we?" I say to them. "I must admit, Yitzhak, I can be a hard man to impress. What I saw today is one of those exceptions," Vizsla tells me.

"Okay, what does that mean? I ask as I pour myself a glass of my clear drink. "What we are saying is, we want you to join us," Bo-Katan tells me. "Ah, that hits the spot," I say as I down my small glass in one gulp. "Now, when you say join you, what do you mean?" I ask her. The two are clearly shocked to hear those words. "What, did I say something offense?" I ask nervously, one hand slowly creeping to the handle of my bayonet. "Sorry, it's just that you seem to need no convincing, bribing, any of that stuff," Vizsla explains to me. I stop moving my hand and relax.

"Oh, some you want me to be an assassin?" I ask them simply. "In a way, yes. But not quite as an assassin." Vizsla tells me. I arch and eyebrow and say, "Then what as?" This time it is Bo who speaks. "We want you to join us as a soldier," I think about this for a few seconds. But it is more for display then for actuality, for I have already made up my mind.

"Alright, I count me in. I just have one request," I say. "And what is this request?" Vizsla asks me. "I get to use my DC-15 as my main weapon," Vizsla briefly mulls this over. When he is finishes, he says to me, "Agreed." I give a small chuckle, "Well then, I just need to see if there is anything I have that I need to take with me and then we can go when you are ready, sir," I say as I stand up.

**Normal POV**

Pre Vizsla and Bo-Katan watch as their new comrade heads off to his old home, one of the few buildings that were left intact from the battle. The new guy was an oddity to them both. First of all, Yitzhak had a slight accent to him. Second of all, his combat prowess was something that one would not expect from most Mandalorians these days. "Maybe he's not Mandalorian. Maybe Yitzhak was simply living here," Bo suggests. "I don't think so. He certainly fights like one from what I've seen," Vizsla tells her. Still, there was something unusual about him, that they both agree on. Once Yitzhak comes back, the only thing he has that he did not have before was a small bag, containing three of his bottles, repair supplies, and some books he reads - most of what he owns being already with him. "I'm ready to go," Yitzhak informs his new leader. The three, along with the rest of the soldiers, board the shuttle and head back to Death Watch's camp, on a uninhabited planet near the edge of the Mandalore system.

**Name: Yitzhak**

**Age: 28**

**Height: 5'11''**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Eye color: Dark blue**

**Main weapon: Modified DC-15 Blaster, has a fire control switch, knife bayonet holder, sniper scope, can fire various ammunition types, has a monopod, and can fire rifle grenades**

**Back story: Currently unavailable**

**Sorry for the rather short chapter. The next chapter will be about who he is assigned to serve under and, a few months later, his first solo mission. Please R&R and Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A New Start**

**The next day**

I am so glad to be finally out of the shuttle. To say that it was uncomfortable would be the simple truth. But now it will start to get more interesting. Damn, it is so good to be a soldier again. "Yitzhak!" Bo-Katan call over to me. I head towards her and when I get there I say, "Yes?"

"Follow me. We need to assign you to one of our groups," she tells me. Uh-oh. I am a bit nervous because I am not sure who will want an assassin on their team. "Yitzhak, are you okay?" "Oh sorry. Yes I am coming."

I follow her to one of the bigger tents of the camp. Inside I see that Vizsla is there, as well as other several men and women in their armor. "Okay, we have a new recruit with us. His name is Yitzhak, and whoever wants him will have him be mainly their sniper," Vizsla says once everyone is seated. "I can personally vouch that he is an excellent soldier in combat, seeing as I, along with others, have seen him in combat. So, who wants him to join their unit?" He asks.

First there are quiet mutterings between some of those present. I have little doubt that they are talking about me. After a few minutes the talking stops. However, no one is stepping forward to accept me into their own group. I look around with a neutral expression that deeply conflicts with the anxity inside of me.

Suddenly, a voice says, "I will take him," I quickly turn my head in the direction of the voice. I see that the speaker is Bo-Katan. "Are you sure?" Vizsla asks her. "Yes, I will accept him to be part of the Nite Owls," Bo says in a firm voice. "Anyone opposed to this?" Vizsla asks everyone else. When no one speaks up, he says, "Okay, then it's final. Yitzhak, you will report to Bo-Katan after the meeting. You may leave now," He tells me.

I nod then quietly leave the room. I am so glad that it is now over and settled. To pass the time. I sit down near the shuttle and open my weapons bag. I first remove all of my regular ammo rounds. I then pull out of my bag one of my own special rounds. This one looks just like a regular DC-15 rifle clip but that is the only thing the two have in common. Inside, each round is a disposable canister that contains nine lead balls. These are my urban combat rounds. Next I pull out another seemingly standard issue rifle clip. But just as before, that is the only thing standard about it. These ones, however, are are solid projectile rounds. These ones are used more for an anti-material role. I also pull out another attachment. This one is a monopod that I use mainly for my urban combat rounds. Finally, I pull out the last of my ammo type. It is a part of a long disintegrating metal belt that uses slightly less powerful versions of my anti-material bullets. This is made almost solely for the role of squad supportive fire.

I then start putting back my stuff. Once that is done, I do an age old ritual that I have had ever since I started using my gun. I reach into my smaller bag. When I find what I am looking for, I pull out my gun cleaning kit. I first remove a small vile containing a clear cleaning liquid. Pulling out a cloth, I pour some of the contents one it. Once I do that I start cleaning the muzzle of my blaster. A half hour later. I finish putting away my equipment for cleaning my gun. When I am finished, I notice a pair of boots pointing at me. I look up and see Bo-Katan standing in front of me. Scrambling up, I hit my head on the bottom of the shuttle. "Son of a-" I start to mutter before I step forward and salute my superior officer.

"At ease," she tells me with a faint smile. I lower my hand, but I still stand at attention. "Come with me. I'll show you to your quarters and introduce you to your team," She tells me. I follow her and so I am introduced to the rest of the Nite Owls.

That night, as I lay in bed, I briefly wonder what the future will hold for me. Then I allow sleep to overcome me.

**Okay, I know that this is not all of what I promised in the last chapter, but the next chapter will begin about Yitzhak's first target. Again, all feedback ****IS**** welcomed. But most of all, enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: First Target**

**This takes place several months later. During that time, Yitzhak has become close friends with the rest of the Nite Owls, in particular Bo-Katan.**

**Distant planet**

The security guard stands at his post, waiting for his watch to end, even though it just began two minutes. _I don't get paid enough for this crap, _he thinks. He walks in to report that he is on watch and that nothing is suspicious. He then walks outside for fresh air.

A cold breeze is blowing in his direction. After five minutes, the guard is about to head to the next position when he freezes. It is a dark night with the only light coming from the building he is guarding. However, he swore that he had seen movement. As the turns around to sound an alert, he does not notice the blue blaster bolt that goes clean through the guard's head, permanently quieting him.

As he was the only guard on duty, no one hears any of the sounds. All is still for a moment. Then something moves.

**Yitzhak's POV**

I move after waiting for a minute or two to see if there were any more guards. When I see no movement outside the building, I get up and move. So far, so good. I guess that no one is expecting for an assassin to come here to kill someone.

I slowly move towards the guard building. When I get there, I first send a message to the building's security detail that there is no change in situation. I then send another message to the shuttle orbiting the planet. "About to execute target. Be ready to give me evac on my signal," I speak into my new suit of armor's helmet commlink. "Acknowledged, Yitzhak," I get as a response.

I then cut the connection and move out. I head to a hill on the west side of the building. When I get there, I first get out my three attachments that I brought for this mission. One of them is my old trusty sniper scope. The second is a new one that I recently made: a bipod for my gun. The third and final one is also a new one: a silencer.

I first attach the bipod to the gun. I then place my scope on it. I zoom in at five times. I then make the calculations that I need to get a one shot kill. Wind speed is almost at zero miles per hour and is blowing towards the direction I will be firing to. I then get out my round. Normally I would be using gloves to hide any fingerprints on my bullet. But as my new armor included gauntlets, I don't have to do that. When I load the bullet, I then aim for my target's office. I do not know or care what his name is. I only need to know where he works and that he is the CEO of a major company that I do not care about what it makes.

I see nothing at first. Seeing as I have little choices, I stay at my post. One minute slowly becomes two, then five. After six minutes, however, I see movement in the room. I zoom out a bit on my scope. There! The target is now sitting at his desk. I raise my gun and make sure that everything is good. I let the shuttle know to start heading towards the RV area. I then move the gun into the best position. I double check the wind speed and see that is is blowing in the same direction, only a bit faster. I take a deep breath after adjusting my aim. I just exhale and double check that I am on target.

My target has just sat down when I pull the trigger. The silencer makes the blast of the gunpowder muted. The bullet goes up to the window and makes a neat entry hole. I see a cloud of red mist as my target slumps over his desk. I quickly gather up my stuff and head to the pickup area. "Target has been killed, I repeat, target has been killed. Awaiting for pickup," I say. By the time I get to the place, the shuttle is already there. I get on board, sit down and relax as I head back to base.

**MorgothII: Let another chapter bites the dust. Anyways, as always, both R&R and more importantly enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Return**

**The Next Day **

**MorgothII: Hello, I am not dead. I was on vacation at my Grandparents house and was busy. Anyways, I will just get to the story. This takes place an hour or two after the event of A Friend in Need**

**Yitzhak's POV**

When I get back from my mission, I am very shocked. "What the hell happened here?" I mutter under my breath. The camp is a complete mess. I see several mounds on the outskirts of the camp. Judging from the way that the dirt seems to only be recently disturbed, they are graves for several people, probably some of my comrades, seeing as that they are buried inside the camp. Also, quite a few bodies of the training droids, as well as broken pieces belonging to them, are in the middle of camp. All of them have sustained some kind of damage, mostly blaster fire, but also some of the bodies have sustained missile damage.

"Yitzhak! Get over here!" Vizsla barks at me. I sigh and head over to my leader. When I get there I stand at attention and briefly salute him. "You wanted to see me sir?" I ask him. "Yes. Where were you?" I am a bit confused by this. "I was on a mission you had assigned me on, sir. Kill a big business target, sir." Vizsla nods at this. "And?" I realize that he wants to know if it was a success or not. "Target was killed with one shot. No one saw me. Had to kill a guard also, but he didn't see me either," I inform him.

Vizsla nods at this. "Good. I want you to write up a full report later. You can go to the rest of your squad. When there is another job for you, I will send for you. Dismissed." I salute him again and head back to my squad. When I get there, I notice that we're a soldier or two shorter than usual. "Yitzhak, reporting for duty ma'am!" I say to my commanding officer, Bo-Katan. She sighs with slight annoyance. "At ease, Yitzhak," she tells me.

After I lower my hand, I then ask my question that is bugging my mind ever since I have arrived. "Ma'am, what the hell happened here?" A grim look overcomes her features. "You remember that Lux kid?" She asks me. I nod. "Well, he had gotten the information we needed, but he betrayed us. He brought a Jedi with him. We had her captured, but then," Bo gestures around. I nod in understanding. "I'm pretty sure I get your drift. So, what do you want me to do now?" I ask her.

"Why don't you head over to your bed and put up your stuff. After that, you can write your report about your mission yesterday," she tells/orders me. "Yes ma'am," I say. I then head off to my sleeping quarters.

**Normal POV**

Bo-Katan watches the retreating form of Yitzhak. She can't help but remember about how Yitzhak had first seems to her. She originally thought that the man was someone who only cared for money and himself. But then she found out that the person that had seem cold and unfriendly was actually quite the opposite. But for some reason, when he was on duty, he was always so formal. The only thing she wished that he would do was be a bit more open about his past with her. All well, she would just have to wait for him to tell her about his past.

**MorgothII: Yeah, not my best chapter. So, for this chapter, just more of read and enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Foreboding**

**This takes place when Bo-Katan and Pre Vizsla return from finding Savage Opress and Darth Maul. During this time, Yitzhak has both moved up the ranks to the point that he is both second-in-command of the Nite Owls and Vizsla's unofficial third-in-command and has killed several more people.**

**Yitzhak's POV**

I am waiting on our new base camp waiting for the shuttle to arrive. I have assembled a small group of soldiers to provide any security for our two new 'guests' that are coming with Vizsla and Bo-Katan. After a few minutes, I hear the sound of the engines of one of our shuttles. "Here they come now," I tell the group. The shuttle soon makes contact with the ground. First off are Bo and Vizsla. Following them are two figures on a stretcher for each of them. When my higher ranking officers walk over to me. I salute them when they get to me. "Sir, permission to speak freely?" I ask Vizsla. The leader of Death Watch "Permission granted," he informs me.

"Damn, those two don't seem to be doing well. Where did you find these two?" I ask the two, pointing at the two knocked out guys on the stretchers. I can see that they are two of those Zabraks. The bigger one is missing an arm, while the other one has no real legs. One of his robotic legs is missing its foot. "We found them in an escape pod," Bo tells me. "What do you plan to do to them?" I ask her. This time Vizsla answers my question. "We're going to repair them. After that, we're going to see who our two visitors are. You are dismissed." I salute the two again, saying "Yes sir." I then leave to do some work on my gun.

**Later**

I am seated in the main tent working on improving something for my gun. I am focused and I have shut off all audio devices. I am also looking through my range finder that I had recently attached to my helmet so that I can see the smaller details on it. My old gun belt had broken. Upon examining them, I notice two things. The first is that I had not properly made them for my gun to feed into it. The second was that the metal I had used on them was of poor quality. I had already fixed the two but I had to first finish putting the rounds into the clips and linking them together. I had taken this chance to modify the feed system from a single re-usable yet cumbersome disintegrating metal belt that simply separated into round-holding casings to eight disposable disintegrating metal chain links around 250 rounds long.

As I am focusing in on my task, I finally manage to put the final round in the final belt that I have been working on. After that, I have to greatly concentrate on attaching the first link into my gun. I have just finished when a hand taps me on the shoulder. I am startled and bang my head against the light over the table I am working on. "Damn, that is going to hurt in the morning," I says in the silence of my helmet. I turn around and see Vizsla and with him is the red and black Zabrak from earlier. His claw-like robotic legs have been replaced by more humanoid ones. I quickly take off my helmet and salute my leader. "Sorry sir. I was fixing one of my mods for my gun," I apologize to him.

"At ease. Just wanted to introduce you to one of our guests. This is Darth Maul," Vizsla informs me. I reach out a hand for a hand shake. "A Sith, huh? Nice to meet you," I say, trying to be a bit polite, remembering what Bo had said about Sith. I get no response from him. Vizsla and Maul head over to a table. I just sit back down as Vizsla gives Maul a cup of tea. As they are talking (which I ignore), I attach a rifled grenade to my gun and look through the sights as Bo says something to Maul.

Suddenly Bo is lifted off her feet by some invisible feet. I am the first one up, pointing my grenade at him. I think that his is one of those force chokes that Bo warned me about. I am about to blow the bastard to hell when I hear the order. "Hold," Vizsla commands. I lower my gun and remove the grenade but rest my free hand on my dagger. Orders or no orders, if Maul does not let go of Bo soon, I will personally make him do so and consequences be damned.

As I ignore the Zabrak's speech, my mind is wondering why I am planning to do this. Then it hits me. I must have feelings for her. A few seconds after I come to this conclusion, Maul releases Bo. After this, Vizsla tells the Sith Lord that they will put his proposal to a vote. Then the Zabrak leaves. Bo then stands up, smirking.

Later, when everyone everyone is ready, Vizsla tells them about Maul proposition to help them take over Mandalore. I stay seated at the back waiting. Finally, Vizsla says that it is time to vote. "Alright, all opposed to the plan?" No one raises their hands. "For the plan?" He asks. This time, everyone raises their hands. Well, everyone except for me. I don't raise my hands because I don't know which is better. "Good, then everyone get ready," Vizsla tells us. As I head to my sleeping space to get my stuff, I wonder what have we done?

**Later, Nal Hutta**

As Vizsla and the two Zabraks start to walk to meet the Hutts, I call out to my leader. "Permission to back you up sir?" I ask. Vizsla just nods and so I fall into line behind them. I have one of my new belts loaded into my gun so I just hold it in a ready position.

While Maul and Vizsla are talking, I look around for any sign of trouble. Suddenly some bounty hunters pop out. It's a double cross!

**MorgothII: Ah, another chapter finished, and another chapter closer to the end of this story. Will Yitzhak reveal his feelings to Bo-Katan? Or will this be the end of him? Tune in next time to find out As always, both R&R and enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Assassin and Love Chapter 9: Crap hitting the fan**

**Yitzhak's POV**

"Sir! Get to the landing pad! I'll hold them off till reinforcements arrive!" I shout to Pre Vizsla. He nods and then Vizsla and the Zabrak twins head off to the pad. The female Zabrak bounty hunter pushes me aside and they run past me. When I get back up, I see a whole lot of Nikto guards heading my way. I see a box in the way and run over to it. The reason why I am doing is twofold. The first is to give me cover. The second reason is what is on my gun. My bipod and my first of two 250 round ammo belts. The first one is already loaded when I pull back the bolt to let the first round in. I calmly aim my gun at the first five guards and wait till their a few yards away from my position. The Nikto guards, thinking that I am scared, are running at full speed towards my position.

The guards have blindly fallen into a trap. I swing my gun around and open fire. The first five guards fall a foot or two from my cover. As the element of surprise has hit the fan and been blow away, I fire many bursts. At least fifteen guards are either dead or wounded. However, I am on my second belt now. I had left my other two belts on the shuttle and so I was running low on ammo for squad support. I keep firing though I keep an eye on how much ammo I have left.

I am soon done to twenty rounds. I toss a stun grenade in front of me. When it goes off, I duck behind cover and quickly make the changes that I wanted to make to my gun. I first collapse and remove the bipod and remaining rounds. I then attach my bayonet to the barrel of my DC rifle and a fresh laser magazine.

After doing this, I get ready to make a possible last stand. I pop out of cover. There are still a lot of guards incoming to my position. I start firing my gun immediately. I first aim at the guard that seems to be leading the attack. A blaster hole in his head throws the others into confusion. After I remove six of them from fighting, they all start to run at me. I start to to the tactic of spray and pray. Another four fall lifelessly to the floor by the time that the first guard reaches me. I then lunge out with all the length of my ten and half foot bayonet's blade is buried into the chest of the stunned Nikto. Then the body goes limp.

As I deftly withdraw my blade, I see a flash of silver and barely manage to react. I parry the blade of a knife of the Nikto in front of me with my bayonet. I have a short duel with him. He is good, that I must admit. But I'm better. He leaves an opening on his left side and I take it. I put one hand on the handle of the bayonet and the other on a button near the trigger of my gun. It allows for quick release for the bayonet. I grip the hilt of the long knife and plunge it into the exposed side of the guard. His eyes glaze over and his lifeless body crumples to the ground.

I place my gun next to the crate. Next, I hide as much of my body as I can. Then I wait. The Nikto guards are nervous after seeing two of their fellow comrades being so quickly dispatched. During this time, I register the faint sound of explosions. They seem to be coming from outside. Then the guards charge my position _en mass_ as they cannot see me. I reverse the grip of my blade and place my hand that is holding it on my chest. When the first body object appears, I take a swing at it.

The blade buries itself in a major artery of the guard's thigh. I slash at the leg to ensure that the Nikto will bleed to death as well as being disabled. I ignore the dying guard, jump up, and plunge my long blade into the chest of the second one. His shocked expression soon turns to pain, then nothing. I pull out my knife and reverse my grip on it again. I quickly lose track of the next few minutes. I hack and slash at anything that I can see while avoiding the weapons of the guards. Soon eight more guards fall to my blade.

There is a brief lull in the battle and I quickly grab my gun. Working fast, I reattach my bayonet and slap in a fresh magazine. Then there are a bunch of guards running past me from behind and more laser blast shooting over head. I stand up, partly exposed by doing so. I am about to fire when I realize that they are shooting at my squad mates. The Nite Owls are caught off guard, it seems like, because they must have been routing those Niktos that just ran by me. I can tell that they are fatally exposed for a few moments before they can get to cover. I jump over the crate and start running towards the guards.

I start firing my gun. I continue my charge to give cover fire for my comrades. First one guard falls dead. Then another, and another. Soon five guards are either killed or wounded. Then I am in the midst of the enemy. As I still have my bayonet attached, I start to lunge and fire my gun as soon as possible. Soon, eight more guards are removed from the battle. Soon I am fighting alongside my comrades. Soon we start to push the enemy back. They start to retreat.

We easily breakthrough the doors leading into the central chamber and see why it was rather easy pushing them back. All the Hutts are gone. Well, all except for one. But the Hutt is injured anyways. Bo walks over to it to keep it from trying to escape. I head off to guard one of the other exits. This mission was rather easy though.

**MorgothII: Sorry about the ending. I didn't really have a good idea on how to end it. Anyways, as always, both R&R and enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Assassin and Love Chapter 10: Results**

**Yitzhak's POV**

I watch from the exit as the Zabrak brothers and Pre Vizsla interrogate the captured Hutt. He, if it is a he, seems to be pretty scared. Then again, if he was wiser, he would have hired more competent (and loyal" soldiers and guards. Suddenly, the bigger one slices the Hutt in half. All well, I never liked them and hardly feel sorry for them at all.

I stand up when Bo walks towards me. "What are our orders?" I ask her. "We're heading for Jabba's place," she tells me. I nod and start backing up my stuff. When we get to our shuttle, I head to my small quarters. When I am inside, I look at my table. It is a small table But it is heavily cluttered with my plans and models of them. I set the stuff to either side of me. Once I do that, I get to work. I get out my gun and first clean it off. Then I get my next two belts for me to have for this mission. I also grab four rifled grenades.

Once that is done, I find myself with quite some free time. I go through my plans, most of them being infantry support and anti-armor weapons that I have thought of. Next I look over the plans for the shuttles. I found them a bit defenseless in terms of being attacked from behind. So I came up with some plans to put a twin laser turret on each shuttle. Vizsla had liked the idea and had me build the turrets for them.

Finally I came upon my most prized set of plans. I had made these plans long ago, modifying them constantly as I grew older. I had planned to show Viszla these when we started this plan, but it would not be ready in time. I just hoped that this will become a reality sometime.

A knock at my door startles me. "Come in," I say in a calm voice. I am semi startled to see Bo standing in the door way. "What are you working on?" She asks me as she walks in. I try to be calm. "Oh, just some plans I am working on. So, what brings you here?" I ask her.

"We'll be landing in about five minutes. Vizsla wants you to lead the first wave," she informs me. I nod in understanding. "So, should we get ready?" Bo nods at this. I get up and go to get my jetpack and helmet. Just before I close the door, I look and get a final glimpse of my plans. It's the name of it: Project Typhoon.

**Later**

When I jump out of the shuttle, I take aim. A bunch of guards are at the front of the palace, just sitting there. I fire the grenade that I have already loaded to my rifle and fire. I repeat the process three more times. The explosions disorient the guards and helps us land almost untouched. I lay down suppressing fire for most of the mission. I kill about ten guards and injure five more, two of them seriously.

Then I receive orders to stop firing. "Mission accomplished," Vizsla informs me. "Cease fire! Cease fire!" I inform the others who are outside. If this is true, then we are nearing the final steps of the of the takeover of Mandalor. And the death of the Zabrak brothers as well.

**MorgothII: This chapter is now finished and that means that we will start to learn more of Yitzhak soon enough. As always, R&R and enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Assassin and Love Chapter 11: Double Cross and Survival**

**MorgothII: This takes place after Maul beheads Vizsla.**

**Yitzhak's POV**

As soon as Maul gives the order to execute us, I start firing. However, when I start to grab my two round belts, some sort of power makes them go flying towards Savage. He quickly destroys the seven hundred rounds of bullets that I had on them with his red lightsaber. That really pisses me off. "Hey you damn bastard! I needed that!" I shout angrily. I start firing my shotgun ammunition. The lead balls provide excellent covering fire. Most of the wooden chairs in the room are ripped apart. Two of the traitors fall as well. One dead and the other is wounded in the leg.

I then change my magazine to a normal one after I run out of shots in my first magazine. As we retreat, Bo and I give the rest of our group covering fire. Soon we're at the back exit. I motion for everyone else to get out first. I then throw a smoke grenade to slow them down. Once the smokescreen is up, I run outside, passing the explosives that Bo threw earlier.

I manage to get into the air just in time. The explosives quickly wipe out any would-be pursuers that would be able to quickly follow us. I also manage to quickly catch up with the rest. Once I do so, I start to talk to Bo.

"So what's the plan? Do we have a place to head to?" I ask her. "I do not know what we're going to do. More importantly, however, we need to find a place to land and hide." Once I hear those words, I smile slightly. "Well, you're in luck. I have just the place." With that, I lead the others towards the docks.

**Later**

I land in front of a large, unmarked warehouse. "Here we are," I say as the rest of the group lands. Bo first looks at the building in uncertainty, then at me. "Are you sure about this?" She asks me. I take off my helmet and smile at her. "Of course I'm certain about this. I technically own this place." I then lead the group inside of the warehouse.

Once we are inside, I quickly close the door. Bo then turns around towards me. "What do you mean, technically?" She asks. "Oh, I did a job for a company. I can't say much because I signed a contract that prevents me from going into much detail, but they gave me this as the reward for completing it. And the best part is, if anyone is looking for where I sometimes stay, there is no sign of me owning this building. So we can uses this as our base for now," I say as I turn on the lights.

The room is shown to have several compartments. Inside each is a simple room, not much to show other than a bed and a door. The beds are mainly hammocks. In the center of the warehouse is a large table that has communication devices and chairs around it. I start to walk over towards it. The rest of the group follows me as I lead them towards the table. We all sit down.

"Okay, we need to decide what is our next move. Before we do that, however, we need to vote on our leader. I vote Bo-Katan. All in favor?" I ask. Everyone raises their hand. "Good, now that that is decided, wha-" Bo then speaks up and surprise me. "All in favor of Yitzhak being second in command?" She asks the others. Again everyone else agrees to this. "Thank you. Now, what is our next move?" I ask her. Again I am surprised, and I am not always so easy to surprise.

"We free the Duchess," she says simply. "Well then, let's get started," I say.

**MorgothII: And another chapter is done. As always, both R&R and enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Assassin and Love Chapter 12: Rescues**

**MorgothII: This takes place at the start of Lawless**

**Yitzhak's POV**

I am in the vent when I see Bo-Katan take down another Death Watch guard. I don't listen to what is being said for two reasons. The first is that this is not my business what is being said. The second, and more important, is the third guard behind her. As I have already removed the grate behind him, I simply lower my body through there. I tap him on his helmet and when he turns around; I can just tell that he is very shocked.

Said shock is expressed on the faces of the three people behind him as I speak. "I'd just thought that I'd drop by," I say as I plunge my knife into his right underarm. The body soon goes limp. "Come on. We got to move. More guards are on their way here," I inform the group.

Bo nods at this. "He's right. We need to move. Yitzhak, you have point. Get to the landing pad." I nod at this. "Alright, Korkie, Duchess, follow me."

We soon make it to the landing platform with no more trouble. I stop at the door, pull out my side arm, and aim. Once that is done, I blast the door controls. The reason why is so to delay any pursuers "Okay, that will buy us a few minutes. But I am about to do another thing to it and then join up with you. You guys go ahead," I inform Bo. She nods and tells everyone else to move out.

Once everyone is gone, I put some detonators around the door frame. I then place a special charge on the inside of the door frame. It is motion activated and when the first person gets through, they will face a wall of fire. I activate the charges and then activate my backpack. Flying quickly, I soon catch up with the rest of the Nite Owls. I see that Bo is engaged in combat, as is the rest of the group. I shoulder my gun and pull out my side arm. I fly up close and start firing. The guy Bo is currently fighting drops to the ground lifelessly.

I then fly up to her after holstering my pistol and and grabbing my rifle. "You invited some company without me?" I ask her, joking. I can tell by her tone that she is glaring at me. "Not the time for this Yitzhak. We need to provide cover for Korkie, his friends, and the Duchess," Bo tells me. "Understood," I tell her. I then fly off to start firing on the incoming soldiers.

The next few minutes are a blur as I fire my gun repeatedly. I count at least eight confirmed kills, two possible, and three wounded. Then we receive word that the Duchess, along with Korkie and his band, have been captured. Bo looks very frustrated. "All units, fall back to shelter," she orders.

Once we do so, we asses our loses. We have no dead, but we do have three wounded. Only one is badly injured, the other two are just slightly wounded. At first we're all quiet. Then I speak up. "So, what do we do now?" She sighs at this. "We'll just have to wait and see."

**Later**

I am waiting at the dock watching a man in armor. I can tell that the man who went into the spaceship is not this man. When Bo stops one of the other soldiers from killing him, I realize why. This man is the Jedi Master Obi-Wan-Kenobi. And if my memory serves me right, he is in love with the Duchess.

I then ask Bo if I can help him out. She nods and I leave my guns and other weapons and my jetpack there. I then walk over to the disguised Jedi. At first he is rather alarmed, but when I tell him that I am here to help, he is rather reassured and relaxes. We then get on the speeder and head for the jail.

Once we get there, we get in rather easily. The guard on station asks about me, of course, but Kenobi says that I am his prisoner. He then goes on to say that he is taking me to his cell. The guard seems satisfied with this and we move on without any more trouble. Soon we're at the floor that I need to be at. "Good luck, you're going to need it," I tell the Jedi. He just nods and stays on the elevator.

I come across two guards. I have to go in their direction to complete the mission, so I decide to eliminate them. I slide my knife out from where I was hiding it. When I step out, the guards are very startled. Before they can react, however, I slit one in his throat, and grabbing the blaster of the dead guard, blast the other one in his chest. Neither has time for an alarm to be sounded, though I start running to the cells I am looking for after relieving the dead guards of their guns and one of the jetpacks.

As I am running, I activate my comm. "This is Yitzhak, I will need an evac at the prison. I am breaking out four of our captured comrades." To this I get a quick reply. "Acknowledged." A few minutes later I arrive at the cell I am looking for. Four people, two boys and two girls, are in the room, barely older then teenagers. Upon seeing me walk by, one of them jumps up.

"Yitzhak? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Korkie asks me. "Breaking you guys out. Now, stand back while I open this door," I tell him. The group stands back as I grab a charge. This one is a custom-made low charge, designed to blow doors with minimal damage and noise. I place it on the door and motion the group to stand back. The charge goes off five seconds later and the doors to the cell. "Alright guys, follow me. We're heading to the landing pad, there will be several men waiting there to get you guys out of here. Let's move!" With that I start running, the others following me out of the prison.

On the way I run into two more guards. As I have already given the side arms that I had relieved of the enemy guards to the others, I fire several bursts from the rifle I am using for the moment. I manage to drop both before either sounds an alarm. After that we run into no more guards. Soon we are at the landing pad. On it are four speeders equipped for two people each. I let the others get on them and order the drivers to get going. A few seconds later, I turn and activate my jetpack. As I am leaving, the alarm goes off. Well, too late for us to be stopped now.

Later, when I return to the base, I first discard my stolen jetpack and gun and replace them with my own. I am then told to head to the palace for surveillance. Somehow the Jedi and the Duchess have been captured.

**MorgothII: Another chapter finished. As always, both R&R and enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Assassin and Love Chapter 13: Truths**

**Yitzhak's POV**

I land on the building across from the throne room. It provides me with a good view of the side into the building's insides. I quickly setup my DC-15 gun for sniper mode. I load a ten-round magazine into my gun. "Command, this is Yitzhak. I am in position. Staying on channel for rapid communication. Over," I say into my comm. link. I attach the bipod for my gun to give it more support. After that, I move to a prone position and grip my gun. Suddenly, my comm.. link in my helmet crackles to life.

"Yitzhak, this is command. Acknowledged. Over." I don't bother replying as my communication link is still on. I look through the scope. After adjusting it so that I can have a better view of things, I start trying to see who is currently inside. The first few people shock me. I almost say some very rude terms when I catch myself. The next things that I notice are the Zabrak twins. The tall one is standing next to the throne. The smaller one, the one who seems to be in charge of this is sitting on the room.

The Duchess is also there. She is hand cuffed and kneeling slightly ahead of the throne on the other side. I inform command on what I have seen. In order to stay focused, I speak in brief sentences. Suddenly I see movement. "Okay, they're bringing in the Jedi," I tell command. I can't hear anything, but there are lips are moving.

I continue to report what is happening. All of the sudden, the Duchess is picked by an invisible force. Maul must be using his force choke on her. The Jedi seems to be getting aggressive. I quickly report all of this to command. "Permission to intercede now, Command!" I say. I suddenly realize what is about to happen. I am reaming my gun when it happens.

Maul uses the darksaber to impale the Duchess. I let go of my gun, stunned. "Command, I have bad news. The Duchess is dead. I repeat, the Duchess is dead." A new voice comes on, one that I recognize. "Can you confirm it?" She asks me. "Yes, I can confirm it. Orders?" I ask.

"Return to base," Bo tells me. There is something in her voice. Grief, maybe? I activate my jetpack and head back to the warehouse base. A new voice comes on the comm. "Is she really dead?" Korkie, Satine's nephew, asks me. "Sorry kid, she is dead," I tell him. "Yeah, I guess it is worse for Bo," he tells me.

This is interesting. "Why?" I ask him. "You didn't know?" Korkie says, surprised. "Satine and Bo-Katan are sisters." Okay, I did not see that coming. I must give my apologies later. "Understood. Yitzhak, out."

**Later**

**Yitzhak's POV**

I walk into the command center. I find it is almost completely empty. Almost. There are two people still in the room. The first one is Korkie. The other one is Bo-Katan. I can tell that they are both grieving for their shared loss. I hesitate for a few moments, unsure of how to proceed. Before I make my decision, Korkie notices me. "Yitzhak, what do you want?" He asks. His pain and sadness barely masked. I decide to do as I had planned before.

"I came to say that I am sorry for your loss," I say softly. Bo whips around angrily. "What do you know about the pain I am feeling? You never talk about yours and you're an assassin, so why should you care?" She demands in an aggressive tone of voice. I am shocked and hurt at first. Then I let anger and coldness to creep up. "Your right, I don't know. I have no love for my family," I begin, my voice showing only a portion of the coldness I was now feeling.

"I have nothing but hate for my family. They never loved me. They left me to be made into a lab experiment. If I ever see my family, I will fight them to my last breath," I finish as I leave the room, ignoring Bo calling my name. I head off to my small quarters, ignoring everyone I pass. When I get to my room, I pretty much slam the door shut.

Once I am inside, I get myself ready. I place my important plans in my bag with my other stuff and start getting my gun ready. Soon I hear a knock at the door. I say, in a gruff voice, "Enter." The person who comes in is Korkie. "We're about ready. We're leaving in five minutes," he tells me. "Okay, understood."

The young lad is still standing at the door. "Also, since Bo was busy, she told me to tell you she is sorry." I nod. I guess that in her sorrow, she wasn't thinking straight. Still, I am a bit hurt by her outburst. I guess that after this, I should tell her the whole truth. The story of my past. And my family.

**MorgothII: Another chapter is done. Anyways, I will be giving a chapter preview after saying two things. The first one is to, as always, please R&R. The second, and more important, is to enjoy!**

**Chapter Preview: What happens next? Who are the people Yitzhak notices? What happened to Yitzhak as a kid? Need I say any more? Stay tuned in folks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Assassin and Love Chapter 14: Confrontation**

**Yitzhak's POV**

As we are flying towards the dock, I can't help but feel a bit hurt about earlier. I guess that no one will ever understand how my life has been. But a cold blooded assassin? No, I was once a gun for hire maybe, but I only killed a few times. And then only for money. Maybe I should have stayed with my old comrades instead. Oh well, can't be helped now.

My musings are brought to an end by the laser fire coming from our pursuers. Two of the Nite Owls are killed. I gesture that I will give cover and start firing my blaster. I fire at one of them with a single burst. However, it seems that my bullets no longer work against the traitors' armor. I drop the belt I have loaded into my DC-15 rifle to the ground. I slap in a fresh round and start firing three-round bursts. One of Maul's cronies falls with a fairly good sized hole in between his eyes. By this time we land at one of the doors to the docking bay. I fire the last round and another enemy soldier dies.

As we continue the small firefight, I load in a single bullet and a rifle grenade. I aim and fire the shrapnel grenade. It forces the remaining soldiers to take cover. One of my comrades fires her backpack rocket launcher and takes out one of the flying soldiers. However, now it's only Obi-Wan, Bo, me, and two others left. I am at first shocked at this.

Then rage starts to boil inside of me. I slap a new magazine into my gun and charge at the closest of the remaining soldiers. I can see that everyone except for the Jedi is in single combat. At first the enemy soldier knocks my gun out of my hand and gains the upper hand. He manages to throw a punch that breaks the visor of my helmet. I quickly whack him on the side of his head. This disorients him.

I manage to grab my gun and hit him on the side. That knocks the breath out of him. I kick in into the wall and press my gun under his left arm. When I do that, I pull the trigger three times. The 27 lead balls do massive external and internal damage to soldier. I can tell that he is dead from the the many holes on his right shoulder. I let go of the body and go meet up with the rest of my group. When I get there, I stare at the now open door.

"Maul must really want you dead," Bo says to Obi-Wan. I have to agree with her. The entire dock is filled with fire and fighting. "You have no idea," the Jedi replies to her. Bo signals us to move forward and I follow. I stop when I see him. "TRATIOR!" I shout. I shoulder my rifle and attach my helmet to my belt, running at him.

**Normal POV**

Yitzhak comes running at a man in red armor with black trim on his helmet. The man has just killed three of the Nite Owl rebel soldiers when he turns to see the fist that knocks off his helmet. He turns around and punches at Yitzhak, hitting him in the mouth. Yitzhak backs off and spits a wad of blood to the side. After this the man gets a good look at his opponent. When he does, his eyes widen.

"Yitzhak, is that you?" He asks. When Bo-Katan looks at her second-in-command and his opponent, she gasps slightly. They have almost the same face. The main difference is that Yitzhak's face shows the years of hardship he has endured. The other man's face shows years of comfort instead. "Yes, my treacherous twin Eric, it is I, Yitzhak, the one you left for dead all those many years ago," he says, the hatred barely contained.

"We don't need to fight, my brother. Why be enemies when we could be powerful friends?" Eric says. The look that Yitzhak gives him is enough to split a planet. "You lost the right to call me your brother long ago!" Eric sighs "I guess that that is a no. Fine, let us begin," he says as he pulls out a long, curved knife. Yitzhak draws out his own knife. The two brothers circle each other, looking for an opening in the other's defense. Suddenly, Yitzhak engages his twin by swinging the large bayonet knife downwards. Eric blocks it with his knife but it suffers a notch in it. Eric kicks Yitzhak in the chest and swings the blade.

The knife cuts the side of his brother. From the wound a thin trickle of blood comes out. But Yitzhak's face is a mask of pure rage and fury, and has no trace of pain. He starts a full on barrage, unleashing blow after blow after blow, with Eric barely able to block the next one, let alone strike back. Soon a blow slashes open a scratch over Eric's left eye. Blood starts to pour out of the wound and into the eye.

Soon Eric is half blinded and knocked over. Yitzhak stands over him, his knife near Eric's throat. Bo tenses, waiting for one of the two brothers to die. However Yitzhak makes a noise of disgust. He sheaths his knife. Then he speaks at his twin. "I will not kill you. Because we were once twins, I will let you live. Next time, I will not be so merciful. Tell your family, I will find them. Go!" With that Yitzhak kicks Eric away from him. Eric gets up and scrambles away from the fighting.

Bo watches in astonishment as Yitzhak turns away to join in the fighting. After one of the shuttles goes down, she orders another of the shuttles to come land to take the Jedi master away. Suddenly, a lot of radio chatter comes up. She activates her communication system. "Ma'am, we have picked up multiple contacts on the radar," Korkie informs his aunt.

"Who do they belong to?" Yitzhak asks, standing next to Bo. "They're Separatist ships! They're Invading Mandalore!" Korkie's voice clearly registers a lot of alarm. "Bo, we need to retreat! We can't hold out against two armies at once! We need allies!" Yitzhak tells her. Bo nods at this. "All units! Retreat to your shuttles! Separatists are invading Mandalore! Retreat!" Yitzhak shouts into his comm. With that, everyone runs into their shuttles. The five shuttles take off, than several dozen new, smaller contacts show up. "Enemy fighters inbound!" Yitzhak than gives some more orders. "All rear gunners, battle stations!"

**MorgothII: And done! This is my first story that I have finished. I left a cliffhanger on purpose too. Don't worry though. This story is just part one of my two part story. I will have the new story and the first chapter or two in about a month or two, maybe sooner. Anyways, as always, both R&R and more importantly, enjoy!**


End file.
